powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Freeze Out
"I have an idea," said Minar. "Great!" said Aror, "what is it?" "Why don't we create a monster that will freeze those humans to death?" asked Minar. "Hmm," said Aror, "that might work!" Aror created an abominable snowman, Freezor. "Go to Earth and freeze those humans to death!" said Aror. "Yes, sir!" said Freezor. Freezor went to Angel Falls and began freezing people to an icicle state. The others ran in the opposite direction. Freezor began to laugh. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came as quickly as they could to the base. "What's going on?" asked Tim. "Apparently," said Deius, "there is an abominable snowman who is turning people into icicles!" "We'd better stop them!" said Mark, "let's go, guys! It's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said all of the rangers as they morphed. They morphed and arrived on the scene. "That's enough!" said Mark. "Whatever," said Freezor. Then a bunch of Planet Patrol soldiers appeared. They quickly defeated all of them. "Now, it's ''your ''turn!" said Tim. Then Freezor shot a freezing ray at the rangers, and the rangers dodged the ray, but then Freezor shot another ray and Mark, Felicia, Tim, and Anthony were caught, and they became into an icicle state. Then Amanda hid among the trees. "Oh, little girl?" asked Freezor, "where ''are ''you?" Then Amanda came out of the trees. "Here I am," said Amanda, "and I'm the ranger who is going to take you down!" "Whatever," said Freezor, "I will leave you two choices. You can become an icicle like your friends, or you can join the evil empire. It's up to you!" "I pick ''neither," ''said Amanda. "Suit yourself," said Freezor. But as Freezor was about to freeze Amanda, Amanda took her blaster and zapped his hand causing all of the people that Freezor froze, including the Power Rangers, to become unfrozen. The ones who were frozen resumed their daily activities, and the four rangers rejoined Amanda at the battle scene. Then, Tim put his hand on Amanda's shoulder. "I don't know what you did," said Tim, "but thanks!" "No problem," said Amanda, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?" "Alright," said Tim. Tim removed his hand from Amanda's shoulder. Again, Freezor tried to freeze the Power Rangers, but Mark noticed it. "Quickly! Before he freezes us!" said Mark, "fire at his hands!" And they did fire at his hands, and then Freezor's hands were in pain, and he could not freeze the rangers. "Okay, everyone," said Mark, "let's put him down! Assemble the Mytho Blaster!" The five rangers combined their weapons to form the Mytho Blaster. "Ready," said Mark, "fire!" The blast knocked Freezor unconscious. Then Aror noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Freezor, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Tim. "Okay," said Mark, "let me fight him with the Centaur Zord. If he tries anything, then you guys join in. Are you with me?" "Right!" said the others. "Centaur Zord!" said Mark. The centaur zord came to the scene, and Mark hopped inside. Mark attacked him with the Centaur Zord's Bow, and as a result, Freezor fell to the ground. Mark then charged up the bow and shot it at Freezor. As a result, Freezor was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated. "Minar!" said Aror, "that idea didn't work! What do you have to say for yourself?" "Sorry!" said Minar. "Whatever!" said Aror. "Good job, rangers," said Deius, "you did well. Good job, Amanda, for not giving up when things got rough." "Thanks!" said Amanda smiling. They all smiled and went to hang out at the Angel Falls Recreational Center. Power Rangers Mythology